tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sodormatchmaker
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Goldenbear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenbear (Talk) 12:49, April 7, 2009 Page Deletion Hey James, I seen your message to Goldenbear. He was deleting the pages of users who had not been active in a while, and he is planning on restoring pages for users who come back... I'll restore yours for him. ZEM talk to me! 18:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) talk Hey sordormatchmaker this user: mays i just want your opion on my story of emily and the trucks, i have not finished the story yet. user: mays sordormatchmaker whats your opinon on the changes i made to Emily, Bip & the trucks. And to let you know that this is my first love fanfic. user: mays user: sodormatchmaker i was hopeing you and me can be friends and help each other out with fanfics send me what you think. user:mays user: sordormatchmaker can you please send me your thought on if you want to be pals.Mays 16:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker how has things been i got your measeg and i came to let you know that it would be cool, plus have you heard any new informationMays 17:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC). Hey sodormatchmaker i like the changes you made to a surprise for Thomas keep up the good work.Mays 16:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hey sdormatchmaker I was wonderen if i could ad somethig on to A Surprise For Thomas.Mays 16:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey sodormatchmaker this is mays here how has your summer been, here at the library it will not let me on my user Page can you tell golden bear that i can only send emails and edit a few pages on the wika.Mays 13:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) sure. Sodormatchmaker 14:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker i see that our having trouble on a surprise for Thomas. am I right, if i am please leve somtehing on my user talk.Mays 13:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I sure would like to thanks.Mays 15:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hey sodormatchmaker do you like the changes i made to A Surprise for Thomas, Its not hard to think of new words for a story for me its easy, that was just some info.Mays 00:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker hope you don't mind that i got A surprise for Thomas done.Mays 14:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) thanks, oh if you wantt you can do what i did on my user page for story's.Mays 15:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker tell me if you need any help on new storys, I will always be ready to help.Mays 19:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Um sodormatchmaker could you give me plots for some of my love storys useing one of my parings.Mays 03:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sodormatchmaker can I add a few things to a surprise for Thomas.Mays 15:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker I have a title for a new Thomas/Emily fanfic, Thomas, Emily and the baby. so what do you think.Mays 13:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker if you start another fanfic you could start off where i have left off at the end of A surprise for Thomas.Mays 18:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Sodormatchmaker i can help out with every thing until the fan fic with the baby and any thing after i hope can be done by you only because i can not handle parts about babys i just cant.Mays 13:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker can i help out on A happy new year for Jack.Mays 17:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey man this your friend mays and i want to what you have been up to.Mays 16:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey sodormatchmaker I have some thing Important to ask you what will the babys name be.Mays 19:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ok Sodormatchmaker I need you to tell me if you are still alive and when you are going to edit your user.pl replyMays 18:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) question hey Sodormatchmaker do you think I should stop fanfics, or should I continue with the Love Fanfics, I just need your opinion, please reply.Mays 15:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker could you tell me who the founder of this wika is, and how this wika came to be.Mays 14:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) fun hey Sodormatchmaker I love the new changes to a surprise for Thomas.Mays 12:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) funny the hole story is now funny in my eyes, and I like it.Mays 16:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I got a name for the baby Yo the baby's name is Kyle, he's the same colour has his dad and the same shape as his mom. Kyle is a blue engine with no.15 on his tender sides . He has five coaches. Reilly, Becky,Jasmine,Helen,and Laura. Ideas I have some Title's for you and they are, #1. Thomas, Mike and April fools day, #2. Thomas and the Halloween Scare. Tell me what you think, Peace:).Mays 15:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) May I hey Sodormatchmaker could I use some lines from Thomas and Emily's wedding, so I can make one of my own. Please.Mays 16:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) do you like hey Sodormatchmaker do you like my new story.Mays 14:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) nice hey Sodormatchmaker I love the start of your new story, and you can ask me to help you if you need any help. :)Mays 22:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC)